


《黑猫》二则

by Nemo1208



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1208/pseuds/Nemo1208
Relationships: 喋咩
Kudos: 5





	《黑猫》二则

若不是他扭伤脚，打算搬到郊外的别墅休养，他还不知道那儿住了人。  
山间的草木枝繁叶茂，层层屏障一般遮蔽不为人知的秘密。他的助理驾车穿过幽深小径，直至可以望见别墅一角，他不经意间捕捉到二楼的窗后有人影徘徊；二楼的窗户关着，一朵云的影子在玻璃上缓缓游动，那个人犹如眨眼瞬间的魅影，移开后再也没有出现。令人怀疑是幻觉。助理把车停在庭院，身形臃肿但行动利索的吴妈匆匆出来迎接。他说，吴妈，原来你在这里。吴妈连连点头，局促说，大少爷让我来的。他冷眼瞥吴妈，拄着拐杖走进别墅大门。  
别墅建在半山，是一座老式的二层建筑，当年他的爸爸仅用市值一半的价钱，从一位破产的商人手里购买下来。历经岁月雕琢的事物，沧桑中透着波澜不惊。他们保留雕花的栅栏和木制的楼梯，以及大厅中央那架华丽复杂的吊灯，扔掉品味堪忧的屏风和集合多国风情的家具，腾出地下酒窖，重新装修作为他们的私人影厅。老房采光不佳，白日也亮着灯，巨大的吊灯散发微弱的光线，混着阴郁的气息，好像蛛网黏在每一个来客的皮肤。玻璃窗户，玻璃柜子，玻璃水杯，从缝隙中窃取白昼光明相互传递，像极了暗中偷窥的眼睛，多少教人不舒服。从楼梯到二楼，东南角是画室兼书房，他的卧室在走廊尽头，能看到大片的向日葵花田。  
助理把他的行李搬进卧室后便驱车离开了，作为摄影师的他此次意外受伤，将会有许多合作事宜需要助理前去协商。吴妈一边着手更换新的床单和枕头，一边问他的腿怎么回事。他悠闲的坐在窗下，轻描淡写说从工作室的架子上掉下来，扭到了。吴妈在他家工作二十年，可以说是看着他长大，这个时候也有立场责怪他不小心。风吹进来，拂动他的头发，他略略低头，莞尔说，是我不小心了。白色的床单在半空中展开，一股清新的香味争先恐后扑到他的鼻尖。吴妈念叨晚上给他炖骨头汤，他说好，吴妈把旧床单收走，到门口叮嘱他好好休息。  
锁头发出轻响，他背光，一动不动的坐着。  
傍晚吴妈上楼，在门外轻声问他睡醒没有，晚饭是在卧室吃还是在餐厅吃。他不至于像个瘫痪病人不得走动，告诉吴妈一会儿去餐厅，吴妈似有踟躇，答应两声方才离去。猩红的暮色映在他的窗户，像一幅色彩浓艳的油画，一缕光辉倾泻落地，形成滚滚河流冲击着阴影形成的礁石。他平躺在床上，从被子下伸出手，抓一把跳跃的空气。然后他做个深呼吸，用手臂支撑自己坐起来，他听见门外有轻微的脚步声音，肯定不是金戈铁马的吴妈。  
吃饭的时候吴妈守在他身边，两只手交叠相扣，宛如一只肥胖的鹌鹑。吴妈一会儿鬼鬼祟祟的观察他，一会儿忧心忡忡的看向二楼，一会儿欲言又止，满面愁容的暗暗叹息；他说骨头汤很好喝，吴妈恍惚回神，笑得好像一块在太阳下暴晒一个月的面包，又干又硬。远方地平线，太阳收拢最后的光线，黑夜猛的冲到窗前，发出肆无忌惮的尖锐狂笑。他放下碗筷，从吴妈手中接过拐杖，艰难但是固执的独自走向客厅。他吩咐吴妈去二楼卧室找一个箱子，不久吴妈捧着一个黑色皮箱下来问他对不对，他说对，打开来，里面是他的相机。让他和相机在一起，他能忘了日升月落。吴妈收拾餐桌，不时的抬头看他。  
将近十二点，他终于放下相机，舒展僵硬的脊背和手臂。大厅无声无息，灯下一撮浮荡的阴影，如忽隐忽现的鬼魂。他说，吴妈。过会儿吴妈从厨房走出来，说，我在这里。他让吴妈帮他放洗澡水，吴妈赶快上楼，身子的重量落在两只脚上，踩得木头楼梯吱吱作响。这间别墅空洞巨大，藏下吃声的怪兽，不管发出多少声音，最后都被它吃个干净。他平展双臂，把自己挂在沙发靠背，百无聊赖的对视屋顶。  
忽然一声凄厉的猫叫撕裂夜晚的宁静，那声音之刺耳，之残酷，仿佛无形中一只锋利的爪子抓住他后颈的皮肤。  
吴妈从楼梯探头说，是野猫，你不要怕。他说，知道了。  
洗澡水好了，吴妈护送他上楼。心知他不收怜悯，吴妈亦不主动搀扶，只是在他身后伸开双手，随时准备接住他。虽然浴室在卧室里，隔一间屋和两道门，但他还是能在蒸腾的热气环绕的寂静中，听见吴妈奔波的脚步。下楼，上楼，谨慎的敲门和说话，下楼，许久再上楼，然后又下楼去了。他猜是给藏在隔壁的人送晚饭，肯定是人的，当然是鬼他也不害怕。随着他调整姿势，浴缸的水波涌到他的胸口，像一只手觊觎却不勇敢的抚摸。他再猜，应当是个漂亮的男人吧，长相偏向古典，他的哥哥喜欢剑眉丹凤；上一个是美术学院的学生，他见过，扭捏作态，他不喜欢。  
仅有早晨的时候，阳光会穿透别墅的大厅，铺了一层灼眼的颜料。他拄着拐杖，侧身倚靠楼梯的围栏，不动声色的俯视站在大厅中央的男人。那人的头发理得很短，露出一截瓷器似的后颈，下面被衬衫的领子包围，肩膀笔直宽阔，衬得衬衫也很笔挺，虽然衣裤宽松肥大，不过可以看出身形匀称。前一夜他把相机放在桌上，那人好像发现新鲜果实的松鼠，兴致勃勃且小心翼翼的把玩。也许感受到他的注视，那人蓦的回首，一双明眸迎上他的目光。除了漂亮还是漂亮，眉眼口鼻无一处不风情，干净中透着温润，温润中藏着美艳。那人放下相机，羞愧的后退一步说，抱歉。声音是意想不到的低沉有力，可是仔细想来，这样标致的长相就应当有这样磁性的声音。他眯起眼，更显得冷冽。  
吴妈从厨房出来，见此场面尴尬的凝滞。不过吴妈八面玲珑，马上笑逐颜开，一边用围裙擦手一边接他下楼，殷勤的说，少爷你醒了，我还以为你要睡到晌午，以前在家你不起这么早的，我给你熬粥吧，放点百合怎么样，清热去火的。待他下到一楼，吴妈拼命给那人使眼色，那人识趣，赶快上楼回房去了。他坐在沙发，拿过相机擦拭。吴妈在一旁伺候，赔笑说那人懂照相，不会给他弄坏的。他不做声。吴妈明里暗里的向他解释，说那人叫杨洋，因为给妈妈治病，向他的哥哥借很多钱，在这儿住了两个多月了，人很好，平时不乱走动，不会打扰他休养，如果他不愿意，吴妈去和他的哥哥说。他仍然不做声。他从小如此，不高兴便不说话，吴妈左右为难，不知如何是好。  
吃粥。他终于开口，不要放百合。  
书房的空间被分成两半，左手边是水泥地，雪亮的墙壁挂着轻飘的帘子，一个画架，一幅未完成的画，一把蓝色的木头椅子，地上还有一支插满干花的琉璃瓶子；右手边是棋盘格地板，两壁码放整齐的书架，一张桌，一个宽大的沙发，相框扣着放，几本素描和一支铅笔。他无所事事，从书架拿一本传记打发时间。大概是吴妈开窗通风，山间的清风袭人，他听见猫叫，与昨夜的凄厉相比，可说得上千娇百媚。他从书房挪到画室的窗前向外探看，吴妈晾晒床单，杨洋蹲在院子里抚摸一只通体乌黑的猫。吴妈叮嘱，你小心它发情，会咬人的。杨洋在阳光下眯起眼睛，笑着说没关系，杨洋的脸落满阳光，似乎自身也发出光来。他回头看画架，纸上的杨洋不如楼下的杨洋。  
他搬到别墅的第三天，下午飘来一片棉絮似的乌云，把原本晴好的太阳遮个严严实实。一辆黑色的汽车开进院子，他意兴阑珊的合书眺望，汽车停稳后先是司机下车，绕到后座毕恭毕敬的开门，然后一个西装革履、道貌岸然的男人出现在他的视线中。那张脸，除了鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，和他几乎一模一样。前去迎接的吴妈躬身说，大少爷。他在大厅的沙发坐着，把受伤的脚搭在条几，没有起身的意思。他的哥哥走进别墅，自然第一眼看见他，问，脚怎么了？他说扭伤了。他们一齐抬头，杨洋站在二楼不知进退，最终退了回去。他的哥哥发出一声几不可闻的嗤笑，无从分辨是在笑谁。他的哥哥从沙发后经过，说，你们见过了？虽然是问句，但语气笃信不疑。他说，见过。他的哥哥问，喜欢吗？他重新打开书，漫不经心的说，喜欢。  
夜里下起小雨，断断续续的敲击窗台，溅起毛茸茸的水花。上午晒过的被子残留太阳温度，又蓬松又舒适，仿佛一朵云彩包围着他。橘色的夜灯犹如萤火，些许光火洒落他的眼角，使他的眼睛在黑暗中依然明亮。那只猫没有来。可是还有嘶哑的呻吟从幽幽灯影中传出，他的耳朵听见婉转的起伏，眼睛看见迷乱的挣扎；那光洁的额头渗出汗水，秀丽的眉角鼓起青筋，汗水顺着发根流淌过细腻的皮肤，轻薄的鼻翼在战栗中颤抖，牙齿咬紧嘴唇，嘴唇鲜红似血。夜晚所有的灯，仿佛漂浮海上的帆，随时可能被浪潮湮灭。他看向窗外，乌云中月光氤氲，每一滴雨，似一根针。  
第二天他没有找到吴妈，倒是找到杨洋，后者在厨房端着一杯水，不知因何陷入沉思。雨水洗净天地尘埃，万事万物的清澈被放进狭窄窗口，正适合映衬一张迷茫脆弱的侧脸。杨洋站在水池边，微微垂着头，他看见其脖颈到脊背的优美弧线，以及脖子下方一块突出的骨头。杨洋丝毫没有察觉他在门口，两眼看着杯中的水，仿佛被无色无形的精灵迷惑了。一阵风吹动繁厚的树叶，吹熄静止的咒语，惊讶的神色在杨洋眼中快速扩散，映照他的轮廓。  
呃。杨洋不知所措的说，你……  
他倚靠门框，不发一语。  
杨洋说，你要喝水吗？  
他使眼光落在杨洋手中的玻璃杯。  
杨洋问，是你的吗？  
他仍不答。  
我不知道是你的。杨洋把水杯还给他，说，我还没有用。  
他接过水杯，扔进垃圾桶。  
杨洋霎时涨红了脸。  
蔷薇绽放柔嫩的花朵，草木之间传出活跃虫鸣，骄阳烈日爬上山头，融化一个盛夏的午后。他说想在院子里坐会儿，吴妈便给桌子铺张黄色条纹的桌布，切了水果、沏了红茶送过来。他伴着花香和虫鸣昏昏欲睡，有个人沿梦的边缘靠近他身旁，给他盖了一条毯子。他缓缓睁眼，仿佛看见自己戴着金丝眼镜，笑意盈盈的样子。那多少有些怪异。因为是双胞胎，他和哥哥从小无论身高样貌还是衣着打扮都几乎相同，他们读同一所学校，在同一个班级，有时故意互换身份也没有人猜得出来。后来他们厌倦相似，违背天生的默契，一个选择摄影，一个选择油画，尽管从反方面来讲这也是一种默契。  
有句话说，西装是现代骑士的铠甲。固然天气炎热，他的哥哥只是减掉披风，依旧穿着衬衫和长裤。这种时时刻刻的庄重，使得他的哥哥看起来比他成熟，也使得他们两人呈现截然相反的气质。他穿随意的T恤和长裤，脚踩拖鞋，像个长不大的混小子。他的哥哥把袖子叠到手肘，露出纤细但是结实的小臂，一圈玫瑰金的镯子像是锁头，刚好锁住凸起的腕骨。他的哥哥笑着说，山里风凉。坐着睡觉非常不舒服，他挪动身体，用鼻音回答，嗯。他的哥哥不打算离开，站在他旁边把双手插进口袋，遥望远方葱葱绿意问，工作室还好吗？他强打起精神，说，还好，又问，你不去讲课了？他的哥哥说周三再去。他们上次见面，还是在妈妈的生日宴会，他的哥哥手捧一百枝玫瑰现身，惹得全场女性心花怒放。他不知道分别多久他会想念他的哥哥，可能永远不会。  
刚好一个话题中断，吴妈一边慌慌张张的跑过来，一边语无伦次的说杨洋被猫抓伤了，是那只常来的野猫，以前很温顺的，上个星期开始发情，让杨洋不要碰杨洋总是认为没事，刚才杨洋想抱一下猫，被抓破手背，流了很多血。他的哥哥不无宠溺的说，真是麻烦，实际行动毫不怠慢，跟随吴妈回到别墅。他继续坐了一会儿，掀开闷热的毯子做个深呼吸；虫鸣好像是从第三棵扶桑的叶子下传来的。  
司机开车接他的哥哥和杨洋去医院，整个下午吴妈坐立难安，直到他的哥哥打电话回来，告之杨洋没事了，并且要吴妈晚上做些清淡的饭菜。吴妈立刻忙碌起来，看得出，杨洋不光讨到他哥哥的喜欢，还讨到吴妈的喜欢。天色渐晚，一道赤金的霞光从坠入山间，黑色的车子无声无息飘进别墅庭院，他的哥哥下车，像个王子向车内的杨洋递出绅士之手。万重暮色落在他哥哥的脸庞，不及笑意万分之一温柔。  
杨洋的右手被一圈圈纱布绕过虎口紧密包扎，显然在一段时间内会为生活造成不便。餐桌上，他的哥哥夹菜，亲自喂到杨洋的嘴边。杨洋仓皇的瞥他，对他哥哥说，我自己可以。他们兄弟没有避讳，不过他的哥哥顺势做出善解人意的姿态，不再勉强杨洋。杨洋又瞥他，用不标准的姿势拿筷子，笨拙在漂亮的人身上不是笨拙，反而变成可爱。他的哥哥左看右看，笑说，你们一个伤了脚，一个伤了手，这里好像变成疗养院了。此时的杨洋，正和一对一模一样的双胞胎兄弟坐在一起。他的哥哥问，你觉得我们像吗？杨洋方才正大光明的打量他，摇头说，不像。他的哥哥摘掉眼镜，又问，这样呢？杨洋还是摇头说，不像，感觉不一样。像是得到满意的答案，他的哥哥不再深究，给杨洋夹菜放在碗里。他最知他哥哥的脾性，确信对方心情愉快。  
除了杨洋受伤的一天，他每晚都会听见暧昧不清的呻吟。他毫不怀疑杨洋正在经历无尽的折磨，因为美的极致是毁灭，对于尊严的亵渎以及身体的摧残，是人类欲望的本质；美即是欲望，是万劫不复的地狱和如梦如幻的天国，是凝望即堕落的深渊。杨洋应当被毁灭，亦应当被贡奉。  
周二他因为把相机忘在大厅，特意下楼去拿，回来的时候路过隔壁房间，从门缝看见他的哥哥从后面抱住杨洋，轻轻细细的吻着杨洋的脖子。杨洋问，你明天走吗？他的哥哥不答，反问，你高兴吗？他心里知道，他的哥哥是要周三回学校讲课的。杨洋没有辩解，任由他的哥哥解开衣扣，把手伸进里面揉捏敏感的胸部。他的哥哥坐在床边，杨洋跪坐着解开他哥哥的裤子，把头埋进其两腿之间，深深浅浅的吞咽起来；他的哥哥把手插入杨洋的发间，鼓励一般细碎的喘息。随后杨洋吐出他哥哥的阴茎，向上寻找依偎的拥抱，他哥哥就势搂住杨洋的背，热烈的亲吻致使后者有如一根被压弯的芦苇草。  
他们倒在床上，杨洋抬起缠着绷带的手，好像落水之人抓紧浮木似的，抓紧他哥哥的肩膀。他的哥哥剥光杨洋的衣服，一具洁白无瑕的躯体呈现在柔媚的灯光中，也呈现在窥视的目光中。接着，他的哥哥仿佛猎食的野兽，贪婪的啃咬杨洋的每一寸皮肤。杨洋从鼻腔发出闷哼，陷入发自本能的拒绝和克制本能的接受之间。每晚在他耳畔萦绕的呻吟由此产生，经由空气的传递，越发微小的飘入别墅的走廊。他看见杨洋的双手撑起他哥哥的肩膀，前胸至后腰呈现拱形，因承受的重量上下变化而上下起伏，膝盖到小腿向外竖起。他们难解难分的纠缠，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。他的哥哥在杨洋的屁股和大腿来回抚摸，手指经过的地方出现一道凹陷，令人遐想这具柔软的肉身若是遭受冲撞，将会产生如何细腻的震颤。  
他的哥哥把涂满润滑剂的手指伸进杨洋的股缝，狎昵的调侃后者紧绷的状态说，你上次很厉害的呀。杨洋面红耳赤，一边调整呼吸的频率，一边忍受异物的入侵。他的哥哥增加手指，杨洋不得不把腰挺得更高，下意识的夹紧了后门。他的哥哥并不生气，抽出手来掐杨洋的屁股，温声哄骗说，乖，不会弄疼你了。杨洋看着他哥哥的眼睛缓缓放松下来，当他的哥哥重新把三根手指放进去，杨洋又是惊喘，双手抓起床单，发出阵阵的悲鸣。他的哥哥俯下身去吻杨洋的嘴唇，缠绵得几乎流淌爱意，杨洋合起水汽迷蒙的眼睛，温驯的接受爱意浇灌。  
他怀疑杨洋睁开眼睛的瞬间看见自己了，下一刻杨洋像只惶恐的兔子投进他哥哥的怀里。  
他的哥哥说，着急了？  
杨洋滚动喉结，吐出一个单音，嗯。  
他的哥哥一边摸索一边说，我记得是这里——  
别。杨洋出声制止，说，你直接进来吧。  
他的哥哥却不停止手中的动作，说，你怎么了？  
杨洋说没有。  
他的哥哥说，怕别人听见吗？  
杨洋说不是。  
许久，他的哥哥说，我想听你叫床。  
一层阴影覆盖杨洋，他的哥哥在杨洋耳边说，你以前叫的很好听的，为什么不听话了？他的哥哥声音沙哑，充满威胁，他从小相信，他的哥哥是个危险分子。搅动的肉穴溢出滑腻的声响，杨洋不堪忍受，宣泄了痛苦与淫荡并存的呼喊。他的哥哥接着说，你看到他是吗？他明白哥哥是指自己，但他也明白并不是因为他的哥哥知道他在外面。他的哥哥说，你是不是想知道，如果和双胞胎做爱，会不会感觉和一个人做爱是一样的？他的哥哥抽出手指，换上兴致高涨的阴茎，一边在杨洋的身体里缓慢抽插一边说，其实我也想知道。  
他后退，远离那道危险的门缝。  
杨洋挣扎说，我没有。  
他的哥哥低声嗤笑。  
我没有。杨洋反复申辩，我没有。  
他背靠走廊墙壁，暗哑的灯光仿佛灰尘，倾撒在他的头顶。杨洋的呜咽，悲泣，以及肉体相撞的脆响，在空空如也的走廊回荡。他想到上次他扔掉水杯，杨洋涨红了脸的同时，眼神充满羞愧、委屈和恼火，好像玻璃的碎片，谁的手摸上去，要被要出血。空气中弥漫着潮湿的情欲，他回到卧室躺在床上，听着杨洋从呜咽变成放声的哭泣，再变成万念俱灰的哀求，黎明时倏然归于寂静。  
如果和双胞胎做爱，他想，会感觉和一个人做爱是一样的吗？  
房门慢慢被推开，两颊挂着泪痕的杨洋走进来，赤身裸体不着一缕，皮肤遍布鲜红的伤痕，宛如月亮开满玫瑰。他没有说话，和杨洋四目相对。杨洋爬上他的床，钻进他的被子，可怜的蜷缩着躺在他的臂弯。他感觉触碰到一阵冰凉，不似真人的体温，然后他迷迷糊糊的闭合双眼，无知无觉的睡去了。翌日醒来，他的怀中有一只乌黑的猫，并没有杨洋。  
杨洋好像和他的梦魇一起，从别墅消失了，或者杨洋就是他的梦魇，是无中生有的一束鬼魅。明快的夏季，晴朗比雨水多，时而飘来一片云，于他的头顶遮一块阴凉。他把照片由相机导入电脑，包括他以前随手记录的画面，比如灯火摇曳的城市，千军万马的乌云，不知为何哭泣的女人，一对面无表情的双胞胎男孩，还有他在阁楼发现的小丑面具，落在后门纱窗的星天牛，蹲在院子里除草的吴妈，被晚霞和群星环绕的他的哥哥。他不记得自己照过别墅，但确实有一张这样的照片，而且他在其中二楼露台的转角，发现一个模糊的身影。他不问，吴妈不会主动和他说起杨洋。  
《西西里的美丽传说》。  
他坐在沙发的一侧，单手托着头，用受伤的腿压住另一条腿，两条腿搭在茶几的边缘。一杯水放在茶几上，倒映小城的迷人风光，他静默的看着，美丽的玛莲娜穿过男孩热切的注视。门没有关系，长方形的出口像是一块冻结的光源，把地下室和别墅分隔成为两个空间。一双脚步试探着走下楼梯，他回头望去，杨洋手足无措的停在楼梯中段，也望着他。他没有理会，继续看电影，不久杨洋悄无声息的走到沙发后，和他一同凝望屏幕。杨洋问，我可以坐在这儿吗？他合眼，表示同意。杨洋绕到沙发前，和他隔了一段距离，坐在遥远的另一侧。  
男孩窥视着玛莲娜，他窥视着杨洋。即使身处黑暗的环境，杨洋依旧光彩夺目，一件黑色丝绸衬衫，仿佛一具无懈可击的壳，掩藏罪大恶极的美，系到第三颗纽扣，有魔鬼的触手从敞开的领口伸出，企图遮挡他的眼睛。他把注意力移回电影，杨洋由此落入他的余光，有如一株吊诡的兰花。不长时间，杨洋放松神经，歪斜身体陷入沙发的一角，接着蜷曲长腿，令膝盖倒在一旁的扶手。他拿眼角看去，杨洋赤着脚，一截裤管被夹在两只脚踝之间。电影即将迎来结局，杨洋问，她走了吗？他说，她和丈夫又回去了。杨洋平静的回应，哦，直至播完最后的字幕，杨洋还是蜷缩着坐在沙发。  
如果不是吴妈叫他吃饭，他们可能会一直坐在那里，什么也不说什么也不做，只是在彼此存在的空间里存在。他关掉电视和音响，这个时候杨洋起身，跟在他的后面走向楼梯。上楼比下楼麻烦，他必须先把拐杖提到上一级台阶，然后是受伤的脚，然后借助手臂的支撑，保证平衡使正常的脚安全落地。他的身形不稳，杨洋扶他的背说，小心。他嫌恶的怒视杨洋，后者马上收回手。他们走出地下室，吴妈见到杨洋和他在一起，又惊喜又迷惑。等他走过去之后吴妈关心杨洋，问，你没事了？杨洋有些难堪，说没事了，回房了。他在餐桌边坐下，夜雾在安静中蔓延，灰蒙蒙的漂浮在餐厅上空。被杨洋碰触的地方，似乎长出蜿蜒的根系，束缚他所有的神经。  
心知他与杨洋不睦，吴妈一边帮他盛汤一边语重心长的劝解，杨洋不想被人瞧不起的，可是妈妈得了重病，只有杨洋一个人负担不起。他们是单亲家庭，杨洋从小没有爸爸，只有和妈妈相依为命，如果妈妈没有了，杨洋在这个世界上就什么都没有了。吴妈说杨洋向他的哥哥借钱，一开始是答应工作的，可是他的哥哥把杨洋领来这里，事情就和约定好的不一样了。杨洋拒绝过，三个月前医院下手术通知，杨洋走投无路，只能再来找他的哥哥。把汤放在他的手边，吴妈退到一旁，叹息说，大少爷这个人——他哥哥这个人——夜晚忽然降临大地，万物消尽，万籁俱静。  
每天上午九点，吴妈都会开着专属的小汽车出门买菜，少一份忙忙碌碌，时间似乎也散漫下来。他在书房窗下半躺着，慵懒的向后仰起头，用一本简装散文集盖住脸。窗户敞开，圆滚滚的云像一列小火车，从窗户正对的山脊开过。临走前吴妈给院子里的花浇水，每一朵花噙着水珠，好像娇艳的少女双手捧着珍珠。他听见低沉的声音叫道，咪咪，抬高声调重复，咪咪。奇怪的是，这个声音他不常听见，却已经非常熟悉。他拿掉书，视线越过窗户寻找，矫捷的黑猫钻进花丛，一直跑向扶桑树。杨洋追到扶桑边，满树的花忽然随风摇动，一只鸟飞过天际，杨洋远远的望着，在广阔的景色中显得十分渺小。  
他下楼，正好杨洋回来，他们迎面相逢，但是无话可说。杨洋企图从他的身边通过，不成想碰到他的手臂，导致他猝不及防的失去平衡，杨洋条件反射想要救他，结果是两人双双倒在地上；他倒在地上，杨洋倒在他的身上。杨洋使两只手撑在他的两侧，慌乱的爬起身说，对不起。他不动，也不责怪，杨洋低头看他的脚问，我弄伤你了吗？他徐徐抬起手，抚摸杨洋的脸。杨洋全身僵硬，刚才还活灵活现、充满担忧和焦急的眼睛，只剩错愕的看着他。不属于他的体温，既不炙热，也不冰凉，暗藏山呼海啸的震颤；他的指尖抚摸杨洋的眼角，杨洋眨眼的时候，睫毛仿佛刷子扫过他的指肚。他感觉自己笑了，他很少笑。杨洋恍然惊醒，躲避他的手说，别碰我。他粗鲁的扣住杨洋的脖子，使对方更低的靠近自己，拇指拨开柔嫩纤薄的嘴唇，几乎伸进口腔当中。即便如此，杨洋也尽量不碰他那条其实好得差不多了的腿，奋力挣脱他的控制之后再一次说，别碰我。杨洋加强语气，既愤怒，又厌恶。之后杨洋快步上楼，回到房间并且落了锁。  
尽管他和哥哥共同厌倦世界上存在另一个自己这件事，可是这份共同的厌倦，反而成为他们作为世界上另一个自己这件事的佐证。他们善妒，狡猾，精于完美的伪装，隐藏内心的邪恶，他们充满对美的崇敬，与破坏的欲望，没有一丝一毫的怜悯。他们亲手斩断玫瑰的头颅，粉碎蝴蝶的翅膀，他们相信毁灭即是永恒，爱是不值一提的刹那。心电感应，或许可以这样说，他可以清楚的感知哥哥的思想，他知他的哥哥也可以。他始终想不通，如果他们从内心到外表都是相同的，另一个的存在具有什么意义。  
他躺在地上，痴痴的凝视虚空，他的双手还有杨洋的温度和触感。潜伏在他意识深处的某种感觉似乎苏醒了，使他看见昏暗灯光下杨洋交织着羞耻和欢愉的脸，感觉到杨洋的双手抓紧他的手臂带来的疼痛，他们肌肤相亲，甚至融为一体。他的心脏狂跳，他想如果他现在和杨洋做爱，那他的哥哥也是能看到的吧。  
太阳下坠的时刻，是时空的神秘漩涡，倘若这个时间睡去，醒来难免恍如隔世。天空经历一场战乱，渗透大片大片鲜红的血迹，燃烧的火光一路烧到卧室的窗口，他的眼角被染成金色，看一切如瑰丽梦境。他不知道他的哥哥是什么时候回来的，他坐起身，已然看见他的哥哥站在庭院里。  
天地四方的空旷倾注于一个人的身影，那场景十分孤独。他的哥哥与往日不同，穿一件短袖T恤，宽松的休闲长裤，脚踩一双黑色的拖鞋，他的哥哥吸烟，手指间夹着一星烟火。他们在一楼大厅相遇，他的哥哥笑着说，醒了？他坐在沙发，应声，醒了。他的哥哥问，你们相处得好吗？他转头，看着金丝眼镜后面、被夕阳映红的眼睛，当然他的哥哥不会问他和吴妈相处得好吗，问题指向长期住在别墅的另一个人。他说，还好。他的哥哥露出一个笑容，走向厨房说，吴妈的儿子住院了，我给她三天假，晚饭我做，你想吃什么？他的哥哥从厨房的门框后面探出头问，意面？他点头，说好。老式别墅，厨房不算宽敞，他的哥哥时而在光线中出现，时而在黑影中隐没，低声的哼唱一首他们小时候的儿歌。  
光线朦胧的吊灯和逐渐浓重的夜色，不知谁烘托了谁。做好晚饭之后，他的哥哥上楼去敲杨洋的房门，经过一段简短的对话，后者睡眼惺忪的走出房间。他的哥哥揉着杨洋的头发，在杨洋的脖子上亲了又亲，然后牵起杨洋的手走下楼梯。他用叉子搅拌肉酱意面，看他们恩爱好似伴侣。杨洋无精打采，倒是给他一个敌意的眼神，他们面对面坐着，之后杨洋再也不看他。明明是一个为了钱可以出卖身体的人，却假装高贵不可轻薄。他的哥哥问，还发烧吗？说着伸手试探杨洋的体温。杨洋配合的抬起头，闭着眼睛软软的说，不了，应该好了。杨洋的视线从他经过，倘若他的妒火有形，此时已经熊熊燃烧。  
他的哥哥说，吃不下就算了。  
杨洋放下叉子，靠在椅子上说，抱歉。  
他的哥哥整理杨洋的衣领说，这有什么好道歉的。  
杨洋问，你还走吗？  
他的哥哥说，不走了。  
杨洋快速的瞥他，起身离开餐桌。  
如果没有这一眼，不会有以后的事情。这一眼刺痛他的眉心，像把刀自额头解剖他的皮囊，使他丑陋的灵魂暴露无遗。杨洋是他的欲望之火，可是杨洋用犀利的眼神告诉他，他得不到。杨洋属于他的哥哥，哪怕是金钱交易，除非他成为他的哥哥，否则永远无法占有杨洋。至少在他看来，杨洋的眼神充满不屑，教他的妒火又逢怒火，烧得心肠溃烂。他甚至恶毒的想，杨洋是故意的。  
他的哥哥问他还吃吗，没有得到回答，便将自己和杨洋的两个盘子收走。熟悉的儿歌从深邃的黑暗中传来，感觉就像是从三十年前传来。椅子摩擦地面，发出刺耳的声响，他一步一步的走向厨房，那里门窗想通，窗户映着红色的月亮。儿歌忽然停止，过一会儿，又继续了。  
他在门口驻足。  
忽然从黑暗中伸出一只手扼住他的脖子，他清楚的看见锁在那只手腕上玫瑰金的镯子。他的哥哥先他一步，将他拖进没有开灯的厨房，恶狠狠的撞上橱柜。碗盘哗哗作响，但应当没有摔碎。他握住哥哥的手腕，将其整个人推到另一边的水池，他们对峙着，黑暗里看不见对方凶狠的表情。他的哥哥忽然发力，把他摔在地上，他立刻滚向一边，躲过哥哥踢过来的动作。做饭的工具还在台面，他摸着一把刀，朝着他预感到的哥哥所在的方向挥舞。他好像砍中目标，同一时间，他感到自己的喉咙也被割破了。他跪倒，双手撑着地，一只脚踩他的肩膀，使他平躺在地面。又是那只手，从黑暗里伸出来，紧紧的握住他的脖子。他们的血交融到一起，仿佛回到生命之初，相互供养，不分你我。  
我也想过。一个声音说，这个世界，不需要你。  
从今往后，  
只有我，  
也只有你。  
只有一个人活下去。  
他摸着那双手，忽然发现自己的手腕上竟然有一副玫瑰金的桌子。他模糊想他是谁，挟制他的人是谁，是哥哥，还是弟弟。他发出嘶嘶的气声，呼吸逐渐衰竭，他感觉自己快要消失了。门外响起脚步声，轻轻的，像极了他第一天搬到别墅时听见的。他知道是杨洋来了，可是他努力的睁开眼睛，只能看见不知哪儿来的一束光。  
李易峰——  
杨洋站在门口，说，李易峰？

[完结]


End file.
